numb3rsfandomcom-20200223-history
Assassin
Charlie sees a whole new version of following in family footsteps when he and Don are called in to uncover the identity of a professional assassin. The target is one Gabriel Ruiz, the scion of a Columbian family with a history of publishing the truth, irrespective of the risk. Gabriel has no intention of tarnishing the family honor, or going into hiding, which, though very noble, massively complicates the FBI's task. Charlie struggles to quantify the factors in Gabriel's decision, an unusual experience in itself, for him. Plot Don walks into an assisted living residence. Henry Korfelt is working on some fake IDs in his bedroom when his mother interrupts him. Don knocks on the door to their apartment with a search warrant. He runs after setting the evidence on fire. Don sends David and Colby after him. They start searching the apartment and find a book with code. Charlie and Larry are working on paper airplanes at the office. Don walks in and asks for help decoding the book they found. After a quick look he can tell that it is full of information for an assassination plot. Charlie talks to the core team about the assassination plot. The figure out that the assassin isn't local because he needed papers to get into the country. Charlie is working in the dining room and Alan asks about the case. Alan informs him of an aunt's birthday. He needs a wing man to help him get through the night. Colby is interrogating Korfelt. Don joins him. Together they find out that the assassin goes by the code name of 'Condor' and is going after a Columbian national. They figure out that the most likely target is Gabriel Ruiz, a film student in LA. He has been exiled from Columbia and has no plans to go back even after his father and brother have been killed. He no longer has ties to the country. Charlie is trying to narrow down the methods the assassin could use. Amita joins him and they discuss the concert later in the week and Charlie's current problem. Don talks to a Columbian official, Counselor Benavides, about Condor. It was a pact made between six South American countries in the 70s to kill political rivals. She likens Gabriel Ruiz and his family to JFK Jr and the Kennedy family. She also states that if Ruiz was obviously murdered it would cause outcry in Columbia and so any assassination would have to appear to be accidental. Don and Megan take this news to Charlie. Charlie compares finding the assassin and the methods available to them to the game Battleship. He thinks that they need to talk to Korfelt again. He is being escorted by Marshalls when he is shot from an unknown spot. Don joins David and Colby at the scene. It was a high velocity round that went though his body armour. At CalSci, Larry is helping Charie with the case. He suggests he go into the field. Colby can't find any credit card activity for Korfelt during the last three weeks, but there was consistent use on his mother's card near the Columbian consulate recently. Don tries to convince Charlie to not go to Ruiz's home and fails. He insists that an agent is with Charlie if he has to go. Their aunt's birthday party comes up. They argue about it who should go with Alan. Charlie is at Ruiz's home. Ruiz is confused by everything that's going on. Charlie gets information on Ruiz's day-to-day life and tells him what to avoid. Ruiz is upset by everything. Back at the garage Charlie consults with Larry on the case. Alan joins them and they talk about the case and Don. David comes to the Ruiz house. He's not there. David sees him in the water with another man who found him there. Ruiz is rushed to the hospital and is recovering. Charlie informs the core team that basic protocol in a secret assassination attempt is to be the first respondent. They have most likely met Condor. Ruiz is back home and is talking to Don and David, but he can't help them as he doesn't remember who was in the canal with him. Don gives him a list of names to determine if any of his father's political enemies are in LA. He then goes to talk to Counselor Benavides again. She doubts that Condor is real and doesn't know anything about a plot to kill Ruiz. He asks her to look into the names Ruiz gave him. Charlie is back at his office continuing to work. Don gives him Ruiz's new schedule. Their aunt's party comes up again. Megan catches up on the case with David and Colby. They've got a lead from the book - W. Wells. Three people that came up with rap sheets that fit the name. One is an arms dealer. Megan suggests they check him out. Charlie finds Amita and offers her the tickets to the concert. She is surprised by this, but she has other plans already. David and Colby go to Warren Wells' brother's computer shop and find him there with 'a very different type of mac'. Don, Megan, and David discuss the guns and ammo found while Colby interrogates Wells. Charlie thinks the choice of gun changes a lot of things. The Columbian consulate became a customer two weeks ago providing a link to the consulate and the assassination. Charlie changes his approach to the case. Don meets with Benavides again. He tells her that Ruiz is leaving the country to go back to Columbia. They set a trap at a safe house for Condor. David and Colby babysit Ruiz at a safe house. That night Condor, the man they suspected, sneaks into the apartment. The FBI team ambushes him. He dies at the scene. Counselor Benavides is glad that Ruiz is alive. She lets him know that the best Columbian assassins were trained by the CIA. The core team muse about who Condor was. Charlie and Ruiz talk about him going back to Columbia. His exile has been lifted and wants to go back with his camera to try to tell his family's story. At the Eppes' house the Eppes brothers are ready for their aunt's party. The three Eppes men leave for the party. Colby is interrogating Korfelt. Don joins him. Together they find out that the code name of the assassin is Condor and that the target is a Columbian national named Gabriel Ruiz who is in LA studying film. Don and David go to talk to him. He has no intention of going back home as he's been exiled, even after his father and brother were killed. He has no ties to Columbia anChly morer Charlie is in his office trying to figure out the most likely methods that Condor will use when Amita enters. Don meets with a Columbian official, Counselor Benavides. She tells him about a pact from the 70s between six South American countries. She likens the Ruiz family in Columbia to the Kennedy family in America and that Gabriel Ruiz is their very own JFK Jr. so an obvious murder would cause massive problems in Columbia. Trivia *'Assassin' is derived from the Arabic 'hashishayya', those who stand apart from society, the cullers, guard dogs and perhaps necessary evil. Quotes 'I took English, Larry, I didn't memorise the dictionary.' - Charlie Eppes Crazy Credits appears on the beginning of the episode 7522 Colombian Exiles, 1500 Political Disappearances, 93 Murders per Week, 1 Assassin